One Hanyou Too Many
by DameM
Summary: Take one up-to-no-good dog demoness, one irate demon lord, and throw in a bemused inutachi for good measure. It all adds up to a mass of trouble for everyone but the dog demoness. For her, it's just fun and games.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_One Hanyou Too Many  
__Unexpected Encounters_

She hated the rain, really she did. It made her fur soaking wet and gave it an odor that left a lot to be desired. The dog demoness paused under a large tree and adjusted her pelt slightly while contemplating the person responsible for putting her in her present condition. It was all her son's fault. If he had just answered the summons like he should have instead of killing her currier in a fit of pique, she could have been securely at home out of the rain and away from the mortals that roamed the dirt roads of Japan.

The next time she had a message for him, she'd be sure to send someone that he could not kill. The Lady Mother wasn't entirely sure who that would be but by the time she got back to her castle in the sky, she'd know exactly who to make play messenger. Giving a gusty sigh that no one was around to hear, the female dog demon glanced around and spotted a cave off in the distance. The scent of minerals whispered on the breeze and a slight smile graced her lips. There was a hot spring in that cavern and she was determined to make use of the soothing water.

Someone had once asked her why she enjoyed the hot springs if she didn't like getting her fur wet. Needless to say, that person was no longer among the living. She'd never felt it necessary to explain to anyone, much less a _man_ that getting rained on and soaking in an onsen were two _very_ different things.

It was as she was getting comfortable in the water that she heard loud arguing coming from another room in the cave. Glancing towards the entryway of another chamber, she was surprised to find that a group of travelers just as unlucky as she had taken refuge out of the weather. Wondering how she could have missed their arrival, she allowed her superior senses to tell her that there were two entrances to their present sanctuary. If she hadn't noticed them, it was unlikely that they had noticed her. Figuring that she'd leave them be, the inu taiyoukai rested her head against the edge of the spring and went back to amusing herself with their conversation.

_"I told you to hurry up, Miroku. If you hadn't decided that trying to touch my bottom was worth being unconscious, we'd be home by now instead of stuck in a cave while a torrential downpour outside made traveling impossible."_

_ "My dear Sango…"_

_ "You should probably shut up, Miroku. Kagome says that if Sango keeps beating you over the head with Hiraikotsu, she's going to cause brain damage."_

_ "Shippou has a point and the gods know you need all the brains you can keep."_

The adults were obviously a couple of humans who were courting while the child in their midst was acting as a chaperone of some sort. A soft mew came after the young woman's words and the dog demoness' eyes widened in surprise. A demon cat was with them so she supposed that the feline was the true chaperone of the group. She sensed no other companions and figured that whoever "Kagome" was, she was not among the people in the outer chamber.

"Humans can prove amusing on occasion," the Lady Mother murmured and closed her eyes in contentment. As much as she'd hated getting stranded, at least she was getting a free soak and entertainment.

_"Come on, Shippou, let's take a bath and get warm,"_ the young woman's voice floated to her and golden eyes sprang open.

"Oh, how amusing this shall prove to be," the demoness said, not bothering to lower her voice. Two figures appeared through the water vapor, and she tilted her head as the smaller of the two was significantly tinier than she'd anticipated. _Hmm, must be a kitsune cub,_ she mused, spotting the tail.

The young woman stopped short at the sight of the female demon, eyes going wide at the sight of their unexpected company. Trying to make herself as nonthreatening as possible, the Lady Mother raised an inviting hand.

"Do come in, pups. The weather has made it inhospitable to a number of creatures this evening. Thankfully, no pests have decided to take refuge here." The fox demon child stared at her but didn't say anything, instead looking up at his surrogate caretaker. The human was dressed as a taijiya and somewhere in the back of her mind, the demoness thought she might know who was staring at her with such suspicion.

"You are a relative of Sesshoumaru's," the statement was said without hesitation.

"Rather obvious, is it not? And you? Why is it that a demon slayer and a kitsune cub are together? Do you not fear for your life, little one?"

"Keh, of course not. Sango's like a big sister to me. She and the others take care of me now that my parents are gone."

Color blossomed on Sango's cheeks, the compliment catching her off guard. "Thank you, Shippou. Perhaps we should wait until this lady is done before taking our own bath."

"Do not be foolish, pup. You're soaked to the bone; I can tell by the way you're standing. I give you my word that I will not harm you or your companions. Besides, I have a feeling that your demon cat would rip my throat out were I to try."

"Uh-huh," Shippou agreed and grinned, his little fangs flashing in the dim light cast by the fire in the other room. "And right now she's wet so she's really mad. A mad Kirara is a dangerous Kirara." Tugging on the pants leg of Sango's uniform, he started forward. "Come on, Sango. I didn't smell a lie when she promised so we'll be okay. And we should hurry too. Hanging that rope and changing isn't going to take Miroku that long. You should take a bath while you can."

"Sad, but true," Sango sighed and put the bag she'd been holding down. "Go on then, Shippou. I'll be there in a second." The kitsune child needed no second urging, tossing off his wet clothes and jumping into the hot water, all wariness of the new demon gone. He ignored the soft growl that let him know he'd gotten the demoness in the face with water and began to swim to the edge of the pool while Sango slid carefully into the water. "Apologize, Shippou," Sango admonished, knowing that Kagome had been trying to teach him more manners than he'd shown thus far. He was a sweet child but prolonged contact with Inuyasha and Miroku was starting to have an adverse affect.

"What for?" he asked, pushing his dripping bangs out of his face.

"You splashed me with water, pup. Such impoliteness reminds me of my son."

"Sesshoumaru," Sango guessed, snagging the child and dumping some kind of soap onto his head. "Scrub," she commanded the cub when it became obvious that he wasn't going to do as she demanded.

"Indeed. Such a cold one, isn't he? He never visits and any time I try to communicate, he always ends up killing the messenger."

Shippou squeaked at the news that he was floating next to the demon lord's mother and hastily apologized. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru's mother." He finished washing his hair, dunking under the water so that he could rinse the soap out and avoid the Sesshoumaru lookalike.

"You may address me as 'Honorable Mother," the demoness replied, allowing Shippou's faux pas to pass without punishment.

"You seem to have a different personality than your son," Sango said, wetting her own hair to wash the cold out.

"I do," the dog demon said, amusement curling her lips. "He finds it hard to deal with me."

"Hmm," Sango hummed, keeping her thoughts to herself. The elder woman's attitude was vastly different to the disdainful scorn that she had faced with Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, it's _so_ disheartening when your beloved child will not listen to you. I have such wisdom to pass on but he won't come home."

Sango felt her lips twitch in amusement and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. Gold eyes echoed her laughter and the slayer figured this was exactly why Sesshoumaru didn't deal with his maternal parent well. The "Honorable Mother" was clearly a parent who liked to toy with her son and with the demon lord's uptightness, there wasn't much of a chance that Sesshoumaru would enjoy his mother's games.

The Lady Mother turned her head towards the doorway of the other chamber when Kirara came forward, exchanging a look of understanding with the nekomata. Ruby eyes blinked slowly and the feline turned when the male they were with called out to Sango. "Your intended seems concerned."

"I told you it wouldn't take long," Shippou said, pausing in his washing to wave to Kirara. "You should have used that rope to tie it him up or something. Maybe put a leash on him so that he couldn't enter here without you letting him go."

"I'm sure that's the real reason Inuyasha put it in the bag but it'll be far better for us to dry our clothes before going home. If you're done, dry off and change into those night clothes Higurashi-san bought you."

"But…"

"Go keep Miroku company. It would be very bad if he came in here while the Honorable Mother was still in the hot spring."

"That would be funny," Shippou retorted, giggles and snorts of laughter following him out of the water. "The look on his face when he found out that he'd seen Sesshoumaru's mother bathing."

"Excuse me?" the female inuyoukai objected.

"Shippou!" Sango exclaimed, aghast. "I may find his lechery irritating but I don't wish him dead. No amount of spiritual power would save him if he tried spying on her ladyship."

"Indeed," the older woman agreed. "You are having trouble training him," she commented next, a thoughtful tone in her voice. A strange thought had been running through her mind upon hearing her son's half brother's name and had decided to prod for a little more information before coming to a conclusion.

"Well, he's better now that she's agreed to marry him but he still goes for her butt sometimes when they're alone. That's why Kagome sends me along to watch him when she and Inuyasha go back to Kagome's home. Usually Sango will hit him or knock him over the head with her weapon but Kagome thinks that'd hurt him in the long run so unless she finds another way of teaching him manners, he's a hopeless case."

"Miroku's not the only one who needs lessons in manners," Sango said in warning. Honestly, Shippou was a worse gossip than the oldest women in Kaede's village.

"Well, it's true," Shippou defended, pulling the odd top over his head. Kagome's mother had bought him a pair of kid's pajamas and this was the first time he'd worn them. "The only way you won't hurt his brain is if you have Kaede-baachan put a rosary on him."

"As appealing as that sounds, a rosary is not going to work on a monk," Sango sighed.

"No, not a rosary…" the demoness murmured, her comment seeming to have passed unnoticed by the other two. If her son would not let her fun, perhaps she could play with the group in front of her. Wicked delight flashed in amber orbs, their intent completely missed by the slayer and kitsune.

Miroku called one more time and Shippou reluctantly went when Sango pushed him towards the doorway. "Forgive him, my lady," the young woman said, taking the wash cloth Shippou had used and applied more soap.

"Children, whether human or demon, are often freer with their thoughts than adults would like. He meant no harm," the noble allowed. "What is that substance you are using?"

"Ah, it's soap that our friend Kagome gave us. Would you like to use some? I am sure that she wouldn't mind." Sango held out the bottle, offering the all-purpose body wash.

"The scent is inoffensive enough," Sesshoumaru's mother accepted, taking the container and trying to read what was on the label. "Such strange writing. It appears to be Japanese, but I cannot make out some of the characters."

"Ah, yes, Kagome's written language is slightly different than ours." Sango didn't dare mention the fact that it was because the miko was from five hundred years in the future.

"Hmm," the other woman commented softly. She set the bottle down, her hands going to her hair to take out the ornaments and ties. After completely wetting her hair, she tried the soap, amazed and delighted with the result. "This is such a pleasure. I wonder if your friend would mind bringing me some at my castle."

"Your castle?" Since she knew nothing of Sesshoumaru's home land, she had not realized that the youkai in front of her still lived in the Western seat.

"Oh, yes, I suppose because Sesshoumaru has never spoken of me, you would not know. Inuyasha probably doesn't even realize that I still live. I live in a castle high in the mountains, cut off from the human settlements nearby."

"So you do know of Inuyasha."

"I do. I have never met the pup, but I know of him well. His father and I were not on such bad terms near the end that I did not know of my stepson. Until recently I was under the impression that he had been sealed to a holy tree for all eternity."

"Ah, yes, Kagome is the one who freed him," Sango admitted.

"Then she must be a powerful priestess. It was a powerful one that bound him, only a powerful one would have been able to break the spell."

"True, she is far stronger than many give her credit for. If you truly wish for some of this soap, I can ask her but she will not be back for another day or two. Inuyasha took her to visit her family."

"What a responsible and caring pack leader he has become. How I wish Sesshoumaru to be the same."

"Your son is different from his brother but not as much as one would think. While it is true that they have their differences, they are both strong, and stubborn."

"Gets that from their father," the aristocratic mother sighed.

Sango had a feeling that Sesshoumaru's brand was a lot like his mother's but didn't say so. "They are also fiercely protective of what they consider theirs. Perhaps you have not been told but Sesshoumaru rescued a little girl some time ago and allows her to follow him. For all of his claims about hating humans, he will not let anyone hurt her and punishes all who try. We don't know how she came to be in his company, nor do we know why he did not leave her in a human village after he saved her from whatever situation she needed rescuing from. She follows his directions without hesitation and it's obvious that she has unwavering faith in his abilities."

_Her _son was allowing a human to trail him? What interesting news. A smile grew on her lips once more. "How intriguing. Now I really must get him to see me. Tell me more," the Lady Mother demanded and she rose from the springs to dry herself off and put on the kimonos that were still dry. Perhaps the humans would allow her to borrow the fire to dry her outer clothes and fur later.

"We don't know much else but Kagome seems to think that she has changed your son for the better and may even see her as some sort of surrogate daughter. He has not tried to kill Inuyasha lately and in fact has saved him on one or two occasions. It is odd now that I think about it."

"It seems that my son is becoming rather soft."

"Not really, he is still harsh and rather unforgiving about things that others cannot help but in due time I think he can become the type of demon lord his father would have wanted."

"You are perceptive. He does indeed have much to learn before he can bear the title of Lord of the Western Lands successfully." The dog demoness held up her pelt and frowned in disgust. It was still wet and was starting to smell.

"Would you care to sit near our fire for a while, my lady?" Sango offered, seeing the other woman's expression. "We don't have much in the way of provisions, but you're welcome to share what we have."

"You are kind. I believe I will enjoy the fire. Dog fur is ever so annoying when wet." Hair was left down to finish drying and the demoness gathered her belongings to follow the taijiya into the other room. Shippou was sound asleep on a bed of hay why Miroku glanced up in surprise.

"Well, well. I felt a strong _youki_ quite a while ago but as Kirara wasn't worried and Shippou didn't come screaming to me that you were in danger, I let things be. Who might this lovely young lady be, my dear?"

"Sesshoumaru's mother," Sango replied, not bothering to hide her laughter at the shock that crossed his face and dropped his jaw. "She's been searching for Sesshoumaru to speak with him but got caught in the storm just as we did. I have offered her a place by our fire to finish drying her fur and clothing and any food we may be able to spare."

"You are a gracious hostess as always, Sango. Please, my lady, sit and warm yourself. There is room still on the rope to hang your things and I will join you after partaking of my own bath." Miroku collected his outer clothing, and took the bag from Sango before retreating into the chamber with the hot spring.

"He has a cursed hand. Beneath that cover is a deadly thing."

"Yes, my lady. I am sure you know about Naraku. It is he who cursed Miroku's grandfather and father before him. If we do not defeat that half demon monster soon, Miroku will also fall to the Wind Tunnel. It is a deadly void that sucks all in its path into it and nothing can escape. While it is a great weapon against most foes, it does have its downsides."

"I see. Yes, I have heard of that travesty that calls himself Naraku. He is the one that seeks the shards of the Shikon no Tama."

"Yes."

"I have seen what lengths demons will go to for that jewel. Someone needs to rid this world of it for good."

"That is part of our mission, my lady. Kagome is the one entrusted with its purification. Sadly, it was accidentally broken one day when she was first given the duty and it has made our job a lot harder."

"So it is her fault."

"I would not say so, my lady. Kagome is not from this land and was not raised as a miko. She had no true knowledge of demons and the jewel. Only stories that her grandfather told her. In the short time she has been searching for the shards, she has done remarkably well and advanced with unprecedented speed. In less than a turn of the seasons, she has learned to shoot an arrow filled with her power accurately and has purified many things with only raw talent. If she had been trained like Miroku or I have, no doubt Naraku would not have stood a chance the first time they met." As much as she was enjoying this strange company, Sango instantly sprang to her friend's defense when the dog demon seemed to blame Kagome for the troubles that had befallen them.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose that is remarkable. Well, accidents do happen. One learns from those mistakes and moves on."

"Yes," Sango agreed and pour hot water from the pot Kagome had lent them into two cups of ramen. She placed chopsticks on the covers and set them to the side for a few moments. Adding instant tea to the metal cups, she made tea and handed one to the noble.

"Thank you," the lady said, taking a sip. The strange contents of that bag the demon slayer had carried were getting odder by the minute.

"You're welcome."

They ate in silence, sharing another cup of tea with Miroku when he came back. They each took a turn with the comb Sango carried with her and eventually the aristocratic mother of Sesshoumaru watched as they bedded down and slept. Kirara had long since dried out and had transformed into her larger self to provide the humans with much needed warmth.

Ruby eyes stared at her with questions and the "Honorable Mother" merely smiled serenely. "You wish to know why I am so complacent." A dipped head followed her statement and this time the smile became a grin. One fang glinted in the dying light of the fire and one of Kirara's ears perked forward.

"Contrary to popular belief, I mean my stepson no ill will. He cannot be blamed for something that is not his fault. If he had wanted, my mate could have made sure that human princess he loved did not bear him a child, but the truth is that the great lord wanted another child and at the time, I did not. I had my perfect heir, I did not need another. However, Inuyasha was born and that was that. While I never did anything to aid the pup, neither did I do anything to cause him trouble. In fact, it is because of my wishes that no one in my clan save for my son has ever tried to hurt him. These are his pack mates, are they not? There is no reason for me to see them in any other light. Besides, they have given me an idea in how to play a little trick on my son and it's been ever so long since I teased him. Such a stick in the mud, you know."

Large eyes became suspicious and soft laughter was their answer. "I promise, this will be entertaining indeed. You'll enjoy it just as much as I will."

Kirara gave a sigh of her own and put her head down. The dog demon was even more confusing than her son and his brother were. She acted nicely enough but if it weren't for the fact that it was obvious she was Sesshoumaru's mother, the nekomata would swear there was a large dose of kitsune in her. That she liked to play games with her son was probably the reason the demon lord stayed as far away from her as possible.

"Ah, it has stopped raining. I shall take my leave now. Do tell your humans that I shall repay their kindness to them someday." The Lady Mother gathered her things and left, transforming when she was far enough away from the cave that her _youki_ would not wake them up when it surged. There was much she had to do and not a lot of time to do it in. She'd just come up with the most ingenious plan and wanted to waste no time in implementing it. With it she could tease her son _and_ stepson and thank the taijiya who had welcomed her without prejudice. So what if it made her son absolutely furious?

At least he'd speak to her then.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: A handful to thank for reviews: __**MissKitty35**__, __**little25victor**__, __**I love Siberian tigers**__, __**Sycocat2**__, __**hollownature**__, __**lovediva100**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, and __**xxdarienchibaloverxx**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. I tried to make this amusing and a little sweet so perhaps a tissue and some water on hand is a good idea before reading._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_One Hanyou Too Many_

_Mischievous Mothers_

Centuries away from the strange encounter with Sesshoumaru's mother, Kagome and Inuyasha were fast asleep despite the fact that dawn had arrived some time ago. The priestess was snuggled in her blankets, raven hair splayed out against a pillow while one hand cupped her cheek in blissful slumber. Her champion rested against the bed, one hand lying near hers while silver white hair made a blanket over his shoulders. A modern blanket had slipped down his back, long forgotten in favor of facing his miko.

All of this was observed quietly by the woman in the doorway, her attempt at not making any noise clearly failing if the twitching of triangle ears was anything to go by. Stifling a chuckle, Mama Higurashi raised the digital camera in her hand and snapped off a couple of shots, noticing in delight that while the ears angled towards her, the two sleeping peacefully didn't budge. Tucking the camera into her apron, Mama left, shutting the door as silently as she could.

"Are they still asleep?" Souta questioned when his maternal parent entered the kitchen, a smile of pure delight on her face.

"Like little babies. I'll leave them alone for a little longer. It's good to see them so peaceful. No doubt they don't get to rest so soundly normally." Mama went back to the stove and turned off the burner, waiting until the two shard hunters were awake before making them some eggs and bacon. If the scent of fresh protein hadn't woken them up, then they needed the sleep more than the food.

"So, why'd you take the camera with you?" the youngest Higurashi asked, having seen her mother snag the little machine on her way up the stairs. There was no way Inuyasha hadn't heard her come into the room.

"Oh, I just thought I'd get a couple of memories." Giving a little grin, she showed the pictures, nodding when her son gave a small laugh.

"Better not let them see that. They'd be embarrassed for sure."

"Embarrassed by what?" a feminine voice asked, half closed eyes missing the swift concealment of the camera. Kagome pushed her hair back and gazed at her family. Inuyasha stood behind her, his appearance not much better than hers.

"Nothing," Souta choked out, shoving eggs into his mouth so that she couldn't ask him any more questions.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, sensing a lie but too hungry to search for the truth. "Morning," he said gruffly, knowing Kagome's mother liked greetings.

"Oh, my, did I wake you up, dears? I didn't mean to, I was just checking to see if you wanted breakfast."

"It's okay, Mama. We need to get going anyway. I'm not sure how long Shippou can be counted on to be a buffer between Miroku and Sango." Kagome sank into a chair, pulling the cup of tea her mother had set in front of her closer. "One of these days, we're going to find Miroku tied up and hanging from a rope while Sango flies on Kirara's back."

"Keh, why'd you think I gave her one before we left?"

"You did?" the miko asked, inhaling the scent of frying eggs and meat. Her mother was listening to the conversation but had turned her back to cook them something to eat.

"A really long one so that if he tried anything too indecent she could dangle him like bait," the half demon said with pride, a fanged grin earning a laugh from Kagome.

"I'd like to see that," Souta put in, forgetting that his mother was in possession of the family's camera.

"I'll have to buy one of those throwaway cameras to take back with me. I don't want to run into a demon while trying to use our good one and have it get broken. I'm sure there'll be some moments that are worth catching on camera."

"There always are," her mother said, sounding completely innocent.

Inuyasha gazed at her back for a moment, the humming coming from her completely different than her normal tune. Mentally shrugging his shoulders, the half demon took a sip of the tea that he'd been given, allowing the scent of food to awaken the rest of his senses. "You have everything you need, Kagome?"

"I think I need to get some more food but other than that, yeah, I have everything I need."

"Kagome, if you're going to the store, would you mind getting me a few things?" Mama asked, bringing the eggs and bacon to the table before turning to gather some toast.

"Sure, Mama. Just make a list while I change. Inuyasha will go with me, so I'll be able to get as much as you need."

Inuyasha had his mouth full and couldn't protest being dragged to the store. The last time they'd gone together, she'd made him carry boxes of ramen so high that he hadn't been able to see. Looking across the table, he saw Souta shake his head and sighed. It really was no use arguing. Kagome would just pout and bat her eyelashes at him and then he'd cave anyway.

"Sure, no problem," he mumbled after he'd swallowed and got twin smiles in return.

"Thank you, dear. You eat up as much as you want," the matriarch said and sat down at her own place at the table to watch the two teens eat what seemed to be their weight in food.

Once they were done, Mama cleaned up and went to make her list. They were sweet children for going out on errands for her and she made a mental note to make something special for them the next time they came home. Pulling out the camera, she took a look at the pictures one more time before returning to her tasks. "I wonder how I can get these printed out without anyone finding out…"

"Hey Mom, you might want to hide that from Gramps. He wouldn't be happy to see Inu-no-niichan sleeping so close to Sis." Souta saw the small glint in his mother's eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking. Picture taking was one of her favorite pastimes and she loved to show the results off to the other mothers in the neighborhood.

"Hmm, you're right. I guess I'm going to have to put this away for now."

"Oh, I know, the pharmacy has this new printing machine. You can print your pictures yourself and then just pay for how many you have at the counter. Wouldn't that be perfect? That way no one would find out that Kagome's boyfriend is a demon."

Mama smiled at her son and ruffled his hair. "I have such a smart boy. Thank you, dear. I was worried. I don't want anyone to try to take him away, you know. Until then though, I think I'll just keep it tucked away in my apron."

"Sure." Souta retreated to his room so that he'd be less likely to blurt out the truth. There'd be plenty of time to tease his sister and her "friend" later when his mother showed Kagome the evidence.

It would make for a nice little joke.

* * *

The Higurashi matriarch wasn't the only mother who was plotting and while a little picture taking was an innocent means of teasing the children, Sesshoumaru's mother was making far less benign plans. The Lady Mother was currently perusing a box of jewels, looking for a particular piece of jewelry that she could use to carry out her idea. Two maids stood to the side, a frown on one face while there was resignation on another.

"My lady, I fail to see…"

"Of course you do," was the Honorable Mother's reply, satisfaction gracing her mouth when she pulled out a necklace from the mass inside the box. She'd have to remember to clean that one of these days.

"I mean, my lady, why are you helping a human?" The younger of the two continued, ignoring the slight nudge from the other maid who'd long ago grown used to her lady's machinations.

"It's a small thing to do in thanks for her hospitality last night. And I'll be greatly amused while they try to figure out a way to get this off of the houshi. It's a small training tool that I had wished to use on the Inutaisho. Sadly, he was too strong for this but a lowly monk won't have the power to take this off without a lot of help. In the mean time, the slayer can use it just as a priestess would use a rosary to control a youkai. A little tit for tat. I doubt the humans realize that we have ways of manipulating them in such ways as well."

"I hate to point this out, my lady, but how are you going to get the demon slayer you ran into last night to use it?"

The lady glanced at her oldest maid, confusion briefly in her eyes. "Why would she not? That monk must be made to realize that he cannot keep being so disrespectful. So far her methods have not worked. This is the perfect opportunity for him to get straightened out before they marry. I did not get to use it on my mate and look what happened. He got himself killed and left his two sons to wander about on their own without the guidance of a strong male presence. Now they're at each other's throats and there's an evil half-demon with most of the Shikon no Tama out there causing havoc."

The younger maid nodded as if that explanation made sense while the other merely shook her head. "If you say so, my lady. And how are you going to get it to her? You have no idea where she is right now."

"Oh, that's easy. I'll get Sesshoumaru to give it to her."

"Uh-huh, and how are you going to give it to him?" The demon lord had made no bones about wanting nothing to do with his mother and her shenanigans.

"Ah, that is where my dear daughter comes in." Silence reigned throughout the room after that statement and even a human could have heard a pin drop. "I finally came to the conclusion that although he does not want to have anything to do with her, he will not harm her. She is technically still very much a pup and he has a soft spot for children."

"Yukari-sama?" the younger squeaked, sounding more like a mouse demon than a dog demon.

"Of course, she's been pestering me to go out into the world and this is the perfect opportunity to let her stretch her legs. It's a simple delivery; she won't have a chance to get into mischief."

_Sure, she won't. She'll just wander around for who knows how long looking for the big brother she idolizes. Nothing could _possibly_ go wrong with _that_,_ the older maid thought. "If that is your will, my lady," she said with resignation.

"I'm glad you understand. Please have her come to me," the lady ordered, tucking the necklace into her kimono and returning to her throne. The clouds floated by softly, bringing a smile to her face. She'd found the one person her son wouldn't raise a claw to and her daughter had the uncanny ability to sense when her brother was nearby as well. At least she had when she'd met him as an infant.

"You called for me, Mother?" a soft voice asked.

Turning her head, the lady smiled and held out her hand. "Come here, my dear. I have a very important mission that I can entrust only to you." The young demon with black hair came forward, sitting at her mother's feet respectfully. "It involves your brother and his acquaintances so I know that you won't let me down."

"Aniue? I get to meet Aniue after all this time?" Gold eyes glowed with joy.

"Indeed. You have not seen him since you were a babe in arms, have you?"

"No, and it is my dearest wish. What do you need me to do?"

Pulling the necklace from her kimono, the Lady Mother handed it to her daughter. Delicate hands with tiny claws took it from her and gazed at wonder at the shiny beads. "You are to bring this to your brother. Tell him that it is for the monk that travels with his brother and that he is to give it to the slayer that travels with Inuyasha as well."

"_Inuyasha?_ Why do I have to do something for that mutt?"

"Yukari, you will do as I say. Inuyasha has grown strong since being unpinned from the tree and he could easily kill you if he had half a mind." The matriarch didn't tell her daughter that it was unlikely he'd be allowed to kill the younger dog demon but with Yukari's attitude, anything was possible. If the priestess who'd unsealed him had affection for him, it was likely that she was protective of him and how he was treated. Her daughter would not find favor among her stepson's pack mates if she spouted the same rhetoric her son did.

"But…"

"Do stop your whining, pup. You know that it is my will that my clan leave him alone. He travels with a monk, a demon slayer, a kitsune child, a nekomata, and a priestess. From what little I was able to gather last night, they are all strong warriors. Well, perhaps not the cub but they are trying to defeat Naraku who has most of the Shikon Jewel."

"Oh." Yukari knew that she was not strong enough to stand against Inuyasha if he chose to fight her. She was Sesshoumaru's sister after all and he would probably hate her on sight. The two brothers had been at odds with each other for decades so it wouldn't be too far of a stretch. Even the humans of Inuyasha's pack were formidable. "Very well, Mother, I will do as you command."

"I knew you would. Take this opportunity to explore the world a bit. However, if you sense a foulness unlike any other, I want you to return here immediately. That will be Naraku or one of his minions and I don't wish you to get hurt or worse. If you cannot get here in time but can reach your brother or Inuyasha, go to one of them. They will protect you from him."

"Are you sure?"

"Indeed. If there is one person Inuyasha hates more than Sesshoumaru, it is Naraku. It is because of him that he was pinned to a holy tree and lost his first love. If you happen to run into Inuyasha and his group first, by all means pass along the necklace yourself. Just be respectful, that's all my stepson truly wishes from other demons."

"I understand. Is there anything else?" The princess rose, smoothing down her kimonos and tucking the necklace away in a safe place.

"Perhaps you should take a change of clothes. The weather is unpredictable this time of year."

"Yes, ma'am." Yukari leaned down to kiss her mother's cheek before leaving. Anticipation filled her and she smiled when no one could see her face. She'd finally be able to see her brother.

"Oh, and tell Sesshoumaru to come see me as soon as he can. There is something of great importance that I need to discuss with him!"

"I will!" Yukari nodded her head while replying, not bothering to turn around. The smile was still on her face and she didn't want her mother to think she wasn't taking this seriously.

Her own maid packed a small satchel for her, seeing her off as she used her ability to coast along the breeze to take off in an effort to find Sesshoumaru. The first maid was joined by the elder of her lady's and the two allowed looks of concern to come over their faces. "Do you think she will be all right?" the young princess' maid asked.

"It's not the princess I'm worried about, it's everyone else. There was a reason our hime was named the way she was. From the day she was born she had an affinity for causing trouble."

"You don't suppose her ladyship remembers that, do you?"

"Oh, I'm sure she does. It is likely one of the reasons she chose her own daughter. While it is true that his lordship will not hurt his younger sister, neither will he be pleased to see her. She will be a nuisance to him and that is likely the true reason for the Honorable Mother's choice. Of course, that's always assuming she makes it to Lord Sesshoumaru's side without encountering trouble of her own."

"Oh, dear."

"Mm-hmm."

"Perhaps it is a good thing that Yukari-hime's father did not live long after her birth."

"Indeed."


	3. Little Brother, Meet Little Sister

_A/N: A small group to thank for reviews this time around: __**Sycocat2**__, __**4fireking**__, __**little25victor**__, and __**Dragon and Sword Master**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_One Hanyou Too Many_

_Little Brother, Meet Little Sister_

Kagome and Inuyasha met up with their friends at Lady Kaede's, the others digging into the meal the priestess offered them with murmured thanks. The two original shard hunters put down the bulging backpack they'd packed before leaving the school girl's era and accepted the tea Kaede handed them without comment.

"So," Kagome started after a moment. "Did anything exciting happen?"

"I wouldn't say exciting so much as _interesting_," Miroku replied, unsure how to bring up the topic of Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Did Sango get fed up with your nonsense and hang you out to dry?" Inuyasha asked, eying Shippou suspiciously. The cub had started to giggle when they'd brought up the time they were separated.

"No, I knocked him unconscious again."

"Sango…"

"I know but I didn't know that Inuyasha had snuck that rope into my pack or I would have done something differently. Thanks to that, we were delayed in returning to Lady Kaede's until this morning because of a storm that popped up last night. The rope came in handy to dry our clothes. It's a good thing you let me borrow some of you night clothes, Kagome."

"It was no problem. You can keep them, if you want. Did you find good shelter?"

"Amazingly, yes, we did. There was a cave with a hot spring in it, unbelievable as that sounds. It was just the thing that we needed to heat us after getting caught in the cold rain."

"Tell them the good part, Sango," Shippou urged, his mouth half full of food. Kagome reached over and tapped his nose to remind him of his manners.

"I'm getting there," she answered, a frown flashing briefly on her face at his push.

"There's a good part?" Inuyasha questioned. "Sounds like every other time we get caught in the rain except you were able to get dry and warm."

"Well, yes, but that's where the 'interesting' part comes in. You see, when my lovely Sango and our friend Shippou went to have a bath, they met with someone already using the spring."

"A demon?" Inuyasha guessed, figuring that if it had been another human, they wouldn't have been so disconcerted by it and Shippou wouldn't be grinning with glee.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. A dog demon of some power. Sadly, we did not notice the _youki_ sooner."

"Ah, hell, Sango, you didn't walk in on my brother, did you?"

"Nope, his mom," Shippou answered and burst out laughing.

"His _mother_?" Kaede interrupted, setting her own bowl of stew down to pay closer attention to the conversation. "I was not aware that his mother still lived."

"Neither was I," Inuyasha returned, perplexed. "She didn't try to hurt you, did she?"

"No, which was rather odd but through my conversations with her, I came to the conclusion that she is not like her son in how she views you. Apparently she accepts the fact that you exist and feels no need to try to kill you."

"I don't believe this," Kagome said, her tea cup growing cold in her hand. Quickly setting it down so she didn't drop it in case another surprise took her off guard, she looked at her silver haired companion. "Inuyasha?"

"She's certainly a strange one," the half demon said, ignoring his miko's unspoken question. "What else did she have to say for herself?"

"Well, she said she's been trying to get a message to her son but he's been killing the messengers she sends and in general ignoring her. He doesn't visit and she claims that she has wisdom to pass on."

"Huh, well, the bastard never was big on family."

"Oh, and she liked the soap Kagome gave me and has asked that she bring her a bottle of it," Sango finished, a bit sheepish.

"I see. Well, I just happened to have bought an extra bottle this morning. They were on sale and something told me to get it even though it took up a lot of room. Guess I know why, huh?" the younger girl said, smiling at her friends. "Did she say where she lives?"

"I believe she has a castle on a mountain in the Western Lands."

"No, she doesn't live there. No one has lived in my father's old place since he died. If it's a castle on a mountain, I'm guessing that it's her family's estate. We'll have to track Sesshoumaru down to find out for sure, though." Inuyasha gazed into the fire for a few moments, deep in thought. "She knows something that she wants the bastard to know about and she's trying to use us as a way to get him to her. If we ask him where she lives, he'll likely follow or go ahead of us just so that he can find out first. Did she mention Naraku or the jewel at all?"

"Yes, she did. She also said that the jewel needed to be gotten rid of for good."

"Good, that means that like her son, she knows that no good can come of it," the elderly priestess put in, her good eye closed in contemplation. "She's likely been alive long enough to see all the devastation it has caused. Perhaps she has a means of making sure of that or knows a way to defeat Naraku. I know that it might be a bit out of your way and will likely cause some problems for both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but it's probably best that you go and visit her."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Inuyasha sighed but gave in without further complaint. Normally he would have protested but if it meant that Naraku would die sooner rather than later, he'd do just about anything to see it done. He wouldn't enjoy meeting his brother's mother but as long as she meant them no harm, he'd let his friends near her one more time. "Kirara, can she be trusted?" he asked the nekomata, knowing that she would have kept a close eye on the other demoness while she was with her mistress.

The two tailed cat demon eyed him for a moment before tilting her head back and forth to show that it was questionable. "Mew," she said, hoping he would understand.

"I see. I guess we'll have to proceed with caution."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the statement, amused and slightly surprised that Inuyasha was the one proposing such a thing. "A good idea," she said, giving him a smile.

"Keh, I get them," he returned, and huffed again when the others chuckled.

"Should we set out this afternoon then?" Kagome asked, thinking of her friends who had just returned from a trip.

"Yes, give us a little while to rest and after we eat at mid day we can start out. Finding Sesshoumaru isn't going to be easy, especially if he has no desire to be found," Miroku said, finishing his tea and setting down the cup.

"Yeah, he isn't one for being readily available. At any other time he'd be around when you _don't _want him." Inuyasha stood up and walked around Kagome to leave the hut. "I'm going to patrol for a bit, make sure there aren't any spies hanging around. Give a shout if you need me," he said, looking at the old priestess so that she knew what he meant.

"Very well, Inuyasha," Kaede replied. The inutachi watched their esteemed "leader" go about his business, rather surprised he hadn't made a big deal about getting on the road faster.

"He really doesn't want to deal with Sesshoumaru, does he?" Shippou asked, beginning to search the giant yellow backpack for some sort of candy or other treat that he assumed Kagome had brought back for him.

"You can't blame him, can you?" Kagome asked, tapping his nose again and shaking her head. "You need to ask, Shippou-chan," she admonished, for once not spoiling him by giving him a lollipop.

"Kagome is right," Sango said, petting Kirara when she got into her lap. "Sesshoumaru's mother is going to be difficult enough be around but add it to the fact that we have to ask her son where she lives and I can't see any rational person really wanting to have anything to do with either dog demon. The 'Honorable Mother' has something up her sleeve but whether it's just mischief making or some evil plot, only time will tell."

"Yes, she was rather laid back," Miroku mused. "I can't quite believe Sesshoumaru and his mother would be so far apart in personality. Then again, if all that we've heard about their father is true, Sesshoumaru isn't a whole lot like the Inutaisho either."

"That just makes me wonder how he can be so mean and nasty to Inuyasha," Kagome mused, ignoring Shippou's pout. She had decided to be firmer with him about his manners after her mother pointed out the fallacies of letting him get away with not asking for the things that he wanted. Since she and the others didn't want him to turn out to be the kind of kitsune who tricked people maliciously, the young priestess had begun being stricter.

"Maybe he just doesn't like having a younger brother," Shippou pointed out.

"You may have a point, Shippou," Miroku mused. "After all, what can be more irritating than a younger brother?" he asked, finally picking the cub up by the back of his kimono when it looked like he was going to dive into the backpack while Kagome's attention was averted elsewhere.

"Souta can certainly be a pest at times but I'd never hurt him the way Inuyasha's been hurt."

"True, even Kohaku could be a nuisance but I love him anyway."

"Certainly, my dear Sango, but neither of those boys are demons, and they have gentle-at-heart sisters to care for them. Our half demon friend has an older brother who is rather cold at heart all things considered." Miroku, taking a page out of Shippou's book, stuck a sutra on the child's back that made him sit still. "However, we are blessed with a demon child right here who knows just how to push his luck. You can stay there until you ask politely."

"Aw, Miroku!" Shippou whined, trying to turn watery eyes on the females present. Kagome, distracted by her own thoughts wasn't paying any attention to the cub and Sango and Kaede merely shook their heads. Kirara ignored the whole thing, thankful for once that the teens were taking the boy in hand. Shippou was a good kid at heart but he had his moments that needed correcting.

"I doubt Inuyasha did anything to intentionally annoy Sesshoumaru when they were growing up. I think Sesshoumaru just doesn't like having a sibling period. He was probably spoiled rotten as a kid and by the time Inuyasha came along; there was no hope of turning his attitude around." Kagome finally refocused her attention on her friends, making note of the sutra on Shippou's back.

Shippou, understanding where she was going with her thoughts, finally sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Kagome. May I please have a lollipop?"

"Not right now, Shippou. If you're good through lunch and ask politely then, we'll see."

"All right, Kagome." The kitsune child was freed from his spiritual imprisonment and went outside to see if any of his friends in the village could play.

"Excellent job, Kagome," Kaede praised having kept quiet until then.

"Thank you. Inuyasha told me that he was going to become a brat if I didn't do something. Mama agreed with him. We're his family now so we have to see that he's raised right. I don't want him to turn into the kind of demon who thinks he can have whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He's a good person at heart and I want him to stay that way."

"I'm surprised you didn't leave disciplining him to Inuyasha," Sango said. "Demon males or females high in rank are often left to punish children."

"Eh…" Kagome blushed, leaving the others in the room to think that the half dog demon and young miko had come to some sort of agreement. "I told Inuyasha that I didn't want him to hit Shippou like he usually does so he said he'd give me the opportunity to prove that I wasn't always soft on him."

Miroku studied his young friend, the futuristic girl clearly hiding something. "When did this take place? The last we knew Inuyasha was still hitting Shippou over the head."

"While we were in my time?" Kagome answered, the words coming out in a question. Her mother had actually been the one to suggest the change in discipline, something that had forestalled any complaints from her youkai friend.

"Uh-huh…" the monk answered, clearly believing that there was more to the story.

"I believe what Miroku is trying to imply is that there must be something more to the story," Kaede added, wondering why the child was so embarrassed. By the sound of things, it had been a perfectly rational decision on both of their parts. "I knew you were trying to instill more manners in him but I did not think Inuyasha would let you take over so easily."

"Well, Mama suggested that we try switching roles, at least on the surface. She said that since hitting him on the head apparently wasn't doing anything to stop the behavior; we needed to try something different. She even suggested making him sit still until he remembered to ask politely for things."

"Ah… I glad I could be of service, Kagome. Your mother sounds like a wise woman."

"Yeah, Inuyasha seems to think so. Of course, I think she just confuses him in general because she accepts him without question. Or maybe it's because she allows him to stay in my room…" Kagome realized too late how her words might sound to the others and to one lecherous houshi in particular. "That didn't come out right."

Sango, knowing what her friend meant because they'd talked about this before, reached over and slapped the back of Miroku's head without bothering to look at him. "We understood what you meant, Kagome. We'll try your mother's suggestion and see how it goes. Maybe you should make some more sutras like the one you just used on our young friend." This time she did look at her intended, finding a large lump on the monk's head. "Sorry, don't know my own strength some times."

"I will see to it that we are well stocked. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I will go ask our brave leader if he's found anything of concern around the village." The women watched him go, calmly picking up their forgotten tea cups after he left.

"Ten to one he's going to go tease Inuyasha about being in my room," Kagome said. "And I thought little brothers were a pain."

"Lecherous monks beat out pesky brothers any day," Sango returned and let the laugh she'd been holding out. Off in the distance they could hear the cry of pain from their friend when Inuyasha objected to his teasing.

"So true," her friend agreed while their elderly advisor merely smiled and refilled their cups.

Little brothers might be pesky but they were about to learn about something that was even more troublesome than those– little sisters.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paused in his determined search for Naraku and concentrated on the stirring air. Something had been teasing the hairs on his pelt, raising his inner hackles in warning. He didn't sense danger of the physical variety but something was definitely telling him to get far away from his current location. When a vaguely familiar scent came to him on the wind, he knew exactly why his instincts were screaming for him to leave.

His sister was trying to find him.

He had not seen her since she was a pup in arms, having no interest or desire to be near his mother and her new child. Despite the fact that common sense dictated he should be teaching her skills that her dead father could not, the demon lord felt no filial obligation to the young dog demon his mother had given birth to over a century ago. Their mother was perfectly capable of teaching her how to defend herself so there was no need for him to extend his protection to the young youkai. Obviously, their esteemed dam thought that Yukari was fine on her own for a little while and had sent her with whatever message she'd been trying to send him for the past season. Having deduced correctly that he would not hurt her, she'd finally found the one person he could not ignore.

"Jaken, Rin, we are leaving," he ordered, intent on getting as far away as possible, as quickly as possible.

"Yes, my lord," the little girl said, hopping back on Ah-Un and following her lord without question. They flew silently until sundown, Sesshoumaru finally consenting to land when Rin started to doze on the steed's back and almost fell off despite Jaken's attempts to keep her in place.

Finally feeling that he had out run the trouble his youngest sibling was liable to cause for the moment, he allowed Jaken to set up camp while Rin wandered nearby for a small meal. When the young girl was ready to sleep, she crawled into his lap without asking, wrapping his fur around her for warmth. Mentally cringing at the grubby hands that were petting his pelt as she fell asleep, he couldn't help the small smirk that drifted across his lips at her audacity. Having asked only once, she apparently felt that his permission extended to any other time that she wanted the warmth his body heat could give.

Jaken, sputtering at Rin's behavior, quickly shut his mouth when gold eyes promised death if he woke the now sleeping girl. Quietly acquiescing, the servant bowed lowly and returned to his place by the fire. Sesshoumaru returned to his contemplation of the forest, casually shifting Rin so that her pointy knees and elbows didn't hit him in any inconvenient spot if she moved in her sleep. The child didn't stir, believing that her guardian wouldn't let anything hurt her.

It briefly occurred to wonder what would happen if Rin was introduced to Yukari but Sesshoumaru quickly threw the thought away because the vision that came to him of a massive body count would have made Naraku proud. His sister, having grown up with his mother as her only role model had likely turned into a snot nosed brat who was possessive of what she thought was hers. Rin, as sweet and loving as she was, had also come to see him as "hers" in a manner more fitting his own pup than a simple ward. She took instant umbrage at any insult, perceived or otherwise, towards him and instantly sprung to his defense, regardless of whether she was facing a demon or a human. The only time she apparently let things go was when he was fighting Inuyasha and that was probably because she didn't understand why they hated each other so much.

The thought of his brother brought to mind another possibility regarding his little sister and the great demon lord couldn't help the groan that slipped passed his lips. If Inuyasha and Yukari met up with each other, trouble was sure to follow. Perhaps he should warn his brother. After all, the half demon didn't know that his mother still lived nor did he know that his elder brother had a half sister. As soon as it came to him, Sesshoumaru instantly tossed the idea aside. It would prove amusing to see what the son of his father did when faced with the daughter of his mother. Now he just had to arrange an introduction between the two without getting caught. Surely for one such as him, it would be a simple matter.

He should have known better than to tempt Fate.

* * *

Having made good progress that afternoon thanks to an antsy Inuyasha and a willing Kirara, the inutachi settled for the night several _ri_ away from Kaede's village in their search for Sesshoumaru. Several hot springs littered the base of a mountain waterfall, the girls sighing with appreciation when they sank into the fragrant waters. The demon slayer wet her hair, squeezing out the excess before scrubbing a heavy dollop of soap into her dark locks.

"I know I washed my hair last night but this feels wonderful. Something about a hot bath after a long day," Sango said, rinsing the day out of her hair and leaning back against the rocks while her friend did the same.

"I've made you addicted to the soap from my era," Kagome commented. "We're going to have to find out how to make some natural stuff so that you'll always have it on hand. Being clean after a hard day makes you feel refreshed I think."

"I've always loved a hot bath," the older girl said. "But I have to admit that this soap does have an advantage to the stuff I used in the past."

"Yeah, when I first came here Lady Kaede didn't give me anything to use. I was just sent to the cold pond that's not far from the village."

"Ah, but you were probably supposed to be purifying yourself as well as getting clean."

"Probably," Kagome admitted, not really remembering anything about that time except for Inuyasha spying on her.

"I like the soap too, Kagome," Shippou said, his little flotation device making it easy for him to paddle around the pool of hot water.

"I'm glad," Kagome said, holding out the bottle of body wash so that he could scrub away whatever he'd managed to pick up on their journey. "It's your turn. Do you need help?" she asked, not wanting him to drown while he tried to bathe.

"Nope, I got it." Getting out of the water to sit on a rock, he accepted some of the bottle's contents to clean first his hair, then his body. It was as he was about to rinse off that he heard a noise coming from a pool closer to the mountain's base. "Sango, did you…"

"Yes, I did. Get rinsed off quickly, Shippou," she ordered, wrapping a towel around herself while Kagome hurriedly got rid of the bubbles that had coated her body. Kirara was already standing, trying to scent the air above the minerals in the hot springs.

Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu, one hand holding the towel to her breasts when Inuyasha and Miroku came up to them as silently as they could. "Inuyasha…"

"Shh," he whispered, his hand on the hilt of his sword but his eyes searching the dark. "Miroku, you stay here with the girls…" Catching Kagome's squeak of distress, he shook his head. "Never mind, you go, I'll stay here."

Miroku only nodded, creeping carefully towards where the sounds were coming from. He held his staff so that the rings wouldn't jingle, hoping that whoever was in the other spring wouldn't hear him until he could identify whether they were a threat or not. Catching a glimpse of clothing out of the corner of his eye, he paused and studied the quality of the kimonos before moving on.

"Who goes there?" a young female voice demanded, authority clear despite the likely age of the person.

"It is I, the monk Miroku. My friends and I are nearby and heard you. Please identify yourself."

"This Yukari has no need to introduce herself to a lowly human!" the girl shouted, coming into view. Her kosode was soaked through, a small black pelt dangling limply from one shoulder. Yukari's head was tilted up in superiority, reminiscent of the brother she adored.

Miroku stared at the child for a few moments before turning around. "I apologize for interrupting you ablutions. Please continue on, Yukari-chan."

"That's Lady Yukari, you worthless man." Yukari, still dripping wet from her bath froze when she heard Inuyasha's shout.

"It's all right, Inuyasha!" Miroku called back. "Just a little girl taking a bath before she goes to bed."

"A girl?" his friend asked, coming to the small outcropping of boulders where Miroku stood. Kagome and the others trailed behind, their clothing having been thrown on before they were completely dry. "What the hell is a dog demon that smells like Sesshoumaru doing way out here?" the half demon questioned, staring at the pup incredulously.

"Do you _mind_?" Yukari sniped, feeling exposed with so many people looking at her. The silver haired hanyou had mentioned her brother and his name was the same as the second son of the Inutaisho.

"Ah, Miroku, Inuyasha, why don't you take Shippou back to camp. We'll just help Yukari-chan dry off and get dressed. We'll bring her back afterwards." Kagome moved passed the guys, urging them with another look to leave.

"I don't need help." Yukari shrank back from Kagome's touch, having never been near a human before. If she was right, than the woman in the odd clothing was a powerful priestess and could hurt her if she chose.

"No? Are you used to getting dressed by yourself and brushing your own hair?" Sango asked, having a pretty good idea of where the child came from. A child that smelled like Sesshoumaru meant one of two things. She was either a sister that was born to Sesshoumaru's mother after Inuyasha's father died or she was Sesshoumaru's daughter that no one knew about. Either way, the girl was by herself and by her attitude, in over her head.

"Of course not, but I can do it."

The shard hunters waited while the young demoness struggled to put on her clothing, equal parts amused and concerned. Kirara perched on a rock, wondering what sort of joke Yukari's presence was supposed to be. The Lady Mother had wanted to play a prank on both inu brothers but sending a child out in the wild by herself with Naraku lurking around was not a good idea.

"Are you ready for some help now?" Kagome asked, starting to feel sorry for Sesshoumaru's relative.

"This Yukari…" Tears pooled in the girl's eyes and she plopped down on an empty rock. "I'm supposed to be on an important mission for Mother."

"And what mission is that?"

"I'm supposed to find Aniue and give him a message."

"I see," Sango said. "Sesshoumaru is your big brother."

"Yes."

"Well, you're in luck. Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's elder brother too and we were about to go find him so that we could find out where your mother lives."

"So you are that group," Yukari said. "Mother said that I was to give something to the demon slayer to use on her betrothed if I met up with you before getting to Aniue. I almost caught up to him earlier but he went in the opposite direction and I ran out of energy."

It was likely Sesshoumaru made an attempt to get away from her so that he didn't have to deal with an emissary of his mother's that he couldn't kill. "We'll go find him together starting tomorrow, how's that? I'm sure that whatever your mother needs your brother to know is very important or she wouldn't have sent you out on your own." Kagome finished drying the girl's hair while Sango secured her obi.

"What is it that your mother wanted to give me?" Sango asked, stepping back from Yukari and lifting her weapon on to her shoulder. They began making their way back to where they'd left their wet towels and picked them up before returning to camp. The rope was strung up near the fire and the demon slayer expertly placed the clothes so that they would dry overnight.

"A training tool," the young lady answered, digging into her sleeve to take out the necklace her mother had given her. "She said that he needs to be trained before you marry him. I don't understand but Mother is always right so I accepted the task along with finding Aniue."

"Keh, why does she think that he needs training?" Inuyasha glared at his brother's sister, finding little of the bastard in her except for her gold eyes. Her mother must have had the same color as his father so that the strong trait had been passed on.

"She didn't explain that either. Here, put it on," Yukari ordered, tossing it around Miroku's neck. The monk, having taken the time to mediate while they waited for the girls, had yet to return to full consciousness. Power sparked, startling him and putting everyone else on full alert.

"What the hell did you do?" Inuyasha demanded, jumping down from his tree to land in front of Yukari. The younger dog demon tried to step back but found her way blocked by the others.

"I was just putting it on him. Mother clearly meant for him to wear it like a rosary. You have one, don't you? You know how it works then."

"Ah, Inuyasha…" Miroku's tenor voice skated over his ears but Inuyasha barely paid attention to the hesitation in it.

"Just a second, monk. Do you have any idea what you've done, brat?"

"I'm not a brat! I am the Lady Yukari of the House of the Moon. You will treat me with respect, half demon."

"I don't have to treat with anything," Inuyasha returned, his claws tingling with his _youki_.

"Ah, Inuyasha, we may have a problem here…" Miroku tried again. The girls finally turned his way and gasped in shock. "Yes, I'm quite certain we have a problem."

"Damn it, Miroku, can't you see that I'm trying to get answers?" Inuyasha demanded, huffing in annoyance. He grabbed the back of Yukari's kimonos and pulled her around so that he could see what Miroku was complaining about.

The Buddhist member of their group stared back at them looking remarkably similar to Inuyasha, save for the color of his eyes and hair. Whatever had transformed him into a half demon was not affected one way or another by his spiritual powers. "This necklace seems to have done something extremely odd and I can't seem to remove it."

"Kuso."

"You will not swear in a lady's presence!" Yukari yelled, feeling all of her courage leave her when red tinted eyes glared at her.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and not say another word."

"Inuyasha, I don't think she meant any harm. We'll just have her take us to her mother and ask how to reverse the spell. I'm sure there's a simple solution." Kagome put her hand on his arm, her touch getting him to release his hold on the girl.

"Oh, she's taking us all right and then I'm going to have words with that demoness."

"But I have to find Aniue first!" Yukari protested, forgetting to keep quiet.

"Sesshoumaru can wait, this can't. We don't even know if Miroku's powers work thanks to that thing."

"They don't seem to be affected. Although, my sense of smell and sight do seem to have been enhanced. Your baths have made you smell lovely, my dear Sango, Kagome." Sango, still stunned at her fiancé's transformation, didn't bat an eye at his compliment.

"That's one of the few advantages of being a half demon. Tomorrow we'll start out for the Lady Mother's castle. Yukari will lead us there."

"We still have to find Aniue," Yukari insisted.

"And why's that?" Inuyasha snapped, feeling that the answer wasn't going to be to his liking.

"Because I can't remember the way home," she answered. The demon child plopped down on Kagome's sleeping bag, wishing she could start the day all over again. She'd been so excited to be out on her own and had anticipated finding her brother and spending time with him. Nothing had gone like she'd wanted and she didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry, we'll get you home safe and sound," Kagome said when Inuyasha left the clearing with Miroku cursing. Figuring that they were going to bathe and talk about the situation, the priestess decided to take charge. "For now, why don't you curl up in here and go to sleep with Shippou? Sango and I will keep watch until the guys return."

Her ability to argue gone, Yukari did as the older girl suggested. Sleep overtook her before she realized it. The kitsune cub had curled into a ball near the top of the strange bag, his soft snores a gentle rhythm in her ear. The top part of the bag was adjusted over her and the last thing she remembered was a soft hand stroking her hair.

Kagome sat against the tree after making sure the children were tucked in, not quite sure what to say now that the unknowing culprit of their current situation was sound asleep. "Sango, it'll be alright. We'll get Miroku back to normal."

"Strangely Kagome, I'm not really worried. Annoyed perhaps but not really worried." The demon slayer poked at the fire, adding a few logs to keep it going. "Although, not being worried should probably worry me."

"Probably. This is all rather strange, isn't it? Why would Sesshoumaru's mother want you to train Miroku? It's not like he's bad husband material."

"Beats me… Maybe she got some weird idea in her head from our conversation in the hot spring. Shippou said some things out of turn and that could have done it. Anyway, we'll just have to put up with the new Miroku for the moment and adjust our course accordingly. Since Sesshoumaru is the only one we know that knows where his mother is, he's our best bet. At least my intended still seems to have his powers."

"Along with a heightened sense of smell and sight, not to mention strength. He looks kind of good as a half demon, doesn't he?" Kagome asked, watching her friend closely.

Sango, not sensing the trap, agreed with a murmur. A moment passed before the miko's words caught up with her brain and she blushed scarlet. "Kagome!"

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me that you don't want to rub those ears of his."

"I… It wouldn't be appropriate."

"Uh-huh…" Kagome said, unconvinced. She waited for several moments before hearing Sango sigh in resignation.

"They are rather cute, though, aren't they?"

The older girl's statement led to Kagome launching into a long gushing session about furry ears. Kirara looked on with affection, knowing full well that both guys were able to hear every word their beloveds said and would use it to the best of their advantage when the opportunity arose. Becoming a temporary half demon had not changed Miroku's personality. The only thing it might do is make him more demonstrative in his affections towards her kitten.

She'd have to make sure he didn't cross the line.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku returned to the campsite shortly after they heard the girls settle down, knowing that Kirara would be on watch. The silver haired hanyou had explained as best he could the dangers Miroku might face while being a half demon as well as some things to look out for. Since his senses were heightened to a degree that he hadn't thought possible, the monk took the advice seriously. The last thing he wanted to do was accidently hurt someone as he knew Inuyasha had done in the past.

"Keh, not a care in the world," Inuyasha muttered, picking Kagome up from where she'd fallen asleep against the tree. Leaping onto a sturdy branch, he made sure that she was covered with the sleeves of his robe before turning his attention to his friend.

"I suppose the excitement has worn them out. I believe I shall take the first watch, Inuyasha. There is much I need to meditate on."

"Go ahead. Just keep an eye on our guest. We wouldn't want her to try to run off and get lost even further."

"Indeed. We need to return her to Sesshoumaru after all. He shouldn't be deprived of her presence a moment longer than necessary."

"I like how you think, monk." Inuyasha smirked, his fangs glistening in the fire light. He would be a bad little brother if he kept his elder sibling's dear sister away from him.

Sesshoumaru really needed to experience the joy of having Yukari around.

* * *

_A/N: If you'll recall from my "HK" series, __**ri**__ is a Feudal Era measurement of distance._


End file.
